ATE refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a unit under test (UUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a test instrument or a single device having corresponding functionality. ATE is capable of providing test signals to a UUT, receiving response signals from the UUT, and forwarding those response signals for processing to determine whether the UUT meets testing qualifications.
In many test applications, particularly those involving high speed digital data buses, the time required to receive data from a UUT, process that data, and provide a response to the UUT may be small enough to preclude use of a computer system controlling the overall ATE, even if the nature of that data processing is not complex. In these situations, test program set (TPS) developers may use local computing power that is embedded in the test instrument. Developing TPSs to run on this embedded computing power can be difficult and involve purchasing additional software tools beyond what is provided with the ATE.